


Paternity

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cambion, Drugged Dean, M/M, Monster sex, Underage Sex, Unwilling!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa really wasn’t lying when she said that Ben wasn’t his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

Lisa really wasn’t lying when she said that Ben wasn’t his. Dean had noted the strange looks the boy gave him now, and they got more intense, more . . .  _ wanting  _ than was normal for a boy his age. He chalked it up to jealousy, to Ben wanting more of Dean’s time devoted to him than anything else. Turns out, it was jealousy but not the kind Dean had thought. 

 

Ben waits until Lisa’s out of the house, off teaching one of her classes and leaving the two males to entertain themselves for the evening. They’re sprawled on the couch, watching some action flick that Ben picked. Dean’s tired, worn out from a long day at work and being cradled in the soft cushions of the couch is warm and comfortable. He doesn’t really protest when Ben starts leaning into him; the kid’s cuddled with Dean more than once. 

 

When Ben presses their mouths together, right when Dean’s drifting off to sleep, Dean nearly shoots upright. The boy’s heavy in his lap though, pushing close and suddenly Dean can feel heat rolling over him. He tries to push up, get Ben off and give the boy an earful but his limbs won’t cooperate. 

 

“Shh,” is the only thing Ben says, pressing his mouth to Dean’s again. Dean can feel himself getting hard and his hunter instincts are screaming. Ben’s too young to be presenting an incubus, way too fucking young but he’s managed to paralyze Dean and is now grinding down on his psuedo-father’s cock. Dean tries to make sounds of protest, but his mouth won’t work; all he can do is watch in horror as Ben undoes his jeans and carefully pulls his cock out of his underwear. 

 

Ben strokes Dean’s cock with careful hands, teasing his fingers along the tip. He waits until Dean is groaning, precome beading at the tip before he sinks his mouth down over Dean’s cock. He sucks carefully, bobbing his head slowly as if testing how far he can take the length without choking; clearly, he has no idea that incubi have no gag reflex. Dean can see the moment of realization on Ben’s face, can feel the way his throat flutters around the head of the cock in his mouth. 

 

After that, Ben bobs and sucks enthusiastically, using his hands to play with the base of Dean’s cock, reaching into his underwear to roll his balls between his fingers. Dean doesn’t want to come, shouldn’t want to come, but he’s definitely going to. He groans low when his cock finally throbs, pulsing and spilling his come into Ben’s waiting mouth. The boy swallows it all down with a happy sound, a little hum that draws out the orgasm. 

 

Ben licks his lips and wipes his mouth, tucking Dean back into his boxers and zipping up his jeans. He curls up against Dean’s side and nuzzles his face along the fabric of Dean’s shirt. 

 

“You won’t tell,” he orders quietly, the layer of magic under the words prickling over Dean’s skin and he knows that he won’t be able to disobey. 


End file.
